


当你遇见阳光

by yuureis



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), baked alaska
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuureis/pseuds/yuureis
Summary: 是属于Yang和Neo的故事，虽然很多太太都写过这样的发展，我还是想以我的角度来描写她们从相遇到相知相爱这样一个...漫长的旅程。我爱Baked Alaska，希望能让我笔下的她们得到幸福。Yang也好Neo也好，都不会再孤单。时间线是V2结束之后。在lof上发过，现在从头修改后在ao3存档更新，希望能写完~
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 醒来

陌生的房间，不是医院，更像是某个普通人家的客房。原本的衣服被洗的干干净净，和Roman的帽子一起叠放在床脚旁边的椅子上。身上传来的刺痛告诉Neo这一切不是在做梦。记忆只持续到昏迷前的几秒，她拼尽全力发动外像力逃脱身后呼啸而来的利刃，就什么都不知道了。  
到底是逃出来了，Neo想道，如果落在那帮人手里，他们多半更愿意把她扔进阴沟里，跟肮脏的老鼠们呆在一起。话虽这么说，还不能掉以轻心。  
挣扎着坐起身，Neo发现自己全身只剩一件过于宽大的女式睡衣，显然是原主人穿过的旧衣服，袖口处磨损的很厉害。各处伤口已经被仔细地清洁过，用洁白的纱布包扎妥当，散发着淡淡的药香。淡黄色的墙壁上没有钟表之类的东西，只能从透过窗帘探进来的阳光判断出这会儿是白天，scroll放在离床不远的桌子上，但她够不着。  
有那么一会儿，Neo认真地考虑着要不要偷偷溜走，如果有机会她会报答这家人的——前提是她能顺利拿到藏在寒风王国的钱和尘晶，然后再活着回来。  
还是现实一点比较好。  
Neo叹了口气，不顾伤口发出的抗议，蜷起身体把脸埋进柔软的被单里，没关系，事情不会更糟了。  
一片寂静中，房门忽然发出吱呀一声响，Neo毫无心理准备，身体往后一缩，痛的直皱眉头。片刻之后，一只毛茸茸的脑袋从门缝里探了进来，发现床上的人竟然醒着，立即嗖地一下蹿到床边，冲着Neo欢快地摇起尾巴。

一只，可爱的小狗。

Neo呆住了，愣愣地望着这只活力四射的小家伙，这里居然有一只小狗。  
“Zwei，你在哪？”  
Neo回过神来，忍痛迅速用被子把自己裹的严严实实，抬头望向门口，和那双紫罗兰色的眸子撞个正着。  
Neo屏住了呼吸，她要收回前面那句话，事情更加糟糕了一点。  
视线相交不到几秒，两个人几乎是同时移开了目光。  
“我去叫医生。”  
脚步声远去，Neo吐出一口气，一时间五味杂陈。以前闲暇时她想过她们会再见面，只是想不到是在这种情况下，她们都失去了一些东西，重要的、不可缺少的，再也回不来的。

那个女孩看上去完全是另外一个人了，并不是因为失去了一部分肢体，蓬乱的金发疏于保养，简单地在脑后束成一个马尾，曾经在她的眼中跃动的火焰熄灭了，取而代之的是不应在她这类人眼中出现的，Neo曾在静待死亡的人们眼中瞧见过。

“汪！”  
一直在床前打转的小狗Zwei突然叫了起来，它是在告诉她有人来了，Neo感激地看了它一眼，把被子又裹紧了一些，如果可以，她想摸摸它毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
半掩的房门被猛人地推开，Zwei又叫了一声，它似乎也不怎么喜欢这冒失的家伙——最先冲进来的头发灰白的中年男人，鼻梁上架着一副圆圆的金丝眼镜，毫无理由的，Neo感到她不喜欢这个人。  
“嗨，现在感觉怎么样？”  
男人走到床边弯下腰，Neo不禁又往后退了一些，用眼角的余光打量着房间里的其他人，金发女孩斜倚着门框，盯着房间的某个角落出神，仿佛周围的一切都与她无关。另一个灰金色头发的男人想来是她的父亲，一定是的，他们太像了——以前的她和他，皱着眉头观察医生的一举一动，看来是和Neo抱有同感。  
“身上的伤口我都处理好了，右腿上那一道比较严重，所以我稍微缝了几针，别担心，等全部结痂后我会给你开点药，按时擦就不会留疤，独家秘方哦。”男人挤了挤眉毛，见Neo一脸不加掩饰的厌恶也不在意，直起身转向了身后的金发男人。  
“没什么大问题，唯一要注意的是伤口感染，如果发起烧来我就不能保证‘绝对没问题’了，到时候要马上联系我。”  
“谢谢，那么你可以……”  
金发男人像是松了口气，毫不客气地准备送客，但医生比他动作更快，敏捷地从口袋里掏出一张小卡片，递到Neo面前，“不管什么时候都可以来找我！只要你打这个电话，我五分钟之内就会出现在楼下……”  
“好了好了，今天Xiao Long家的拜访时间结束了。”  
金发男人再也听不下去，开始动手赶人，以绝对的力量把还在努力推销自己的家伙拖了出去。“我去送送他。”  
他淡然地说道。  
“好的，爸爸。”  
金发女孩用同样的声调答道，眉毛都没动一下，默默地为两个人让开了道。  
“漂亮女孩来看病打五折！”  
这是医生留在房间里的最后一句话，一时间，房间又恢复了安静，Neo仍皱着眉头，身体微微一动，掉落在被子上的纸质名片就滑落在地，Zwei嗖地一下窜了过来，叼着它扔进了垃圾桶。  
Neo惊讶地看着它，它绝对是她见过的最聪明的小狗。  
“那是Douglas医生，两天前Zwei发现你倒在树林里，是它叫我把你拖了回来。”  
拖回来。  
Neo挑了挑眉，趴在床边的小狗汪了一声，尾巴摇摇摆摆。Neo的视线在金发女孩和小狗身上打了个转，再次落到金发女孩身上那缺失的一部分。  
“如你所见，事情就是这样。”  
Yang语气平静，，Neo收回目光，指指自己的喉咙，摇摇头，又指了指桌子上的scroll，Yang愣了一下，捡起scroll丢过去，Neo这才找到自己的声音。  
[谢谢]  
Neo知道她不能仔细体会此时此刻的心情，不是现在，但道谢是必须的。  
“我说了，你应该谢的是Zwei——”  
[我欠你一个人情]  
Neo眼神认真，拼命压抑着心里奔涌的情绪，没有比这更讽刺的事了，这个人差点被自己亲手杀掉，而现在她却救了她。  
“那也不必，你已经还过了。”  
Yang说道，“你的伞在车库里，走的时候别忘记拿。”  
[等一下，我还有一个问题]  
Yang停下脚步。  
[为什么要救我？]  
“如果你死在我家附近，我们也会很麻烦。”  
像是想到了什么，紫罗兰色的眸子灰暗下来，Neo敏锐地感觉到对方并没说完，Yang却结束了话题。  
“我下去拿点吃的。”  
她思考了一下，又接着说道。  
“是我帮你换的衣服，放心吧，他没看到不该看的。”  
[那就好，否则我会把他的眼睛挖出来]  
Yang耸耸肩，对Neo的威胁不置可否，带着Zwei离开了房间。

Neo重新躺回床上，一动不动望着淡黄色的天花板， 最近发生了太多太多，Roman的死亡，自己被追杀，她甚至没有足够的时间悲伤。现在，寒冷和死亡的威胁都被身上柔软的织物隔绝在外，这里很安全，可她不能一直留在这。  
长时间的安静，没有人来打扰，Neo终于意识到，自己已经无处可去了。  
她慢慢地缩进被子里，确保即使有人进来也不会看到她的脸，自那天后，第一次毫无顾忌地任由眼泪滑落。


	2. 梦境与现实

Yang不习惯单手对付托盘，可现在她不得不这么做，为了楼上的不速之客。她知道她不能麻烦爸爸，这只会徒增他的担心。Yang不想让他跟Neo有太多接触，Tai心地善良，如果让他知道她曾经试图杀掉他的女儿——Yang晃晃脑袋，把这个问题抛在脑后，Tai不会知道的，最多一两个月他们就能摆脱这个麻烦，回到原本的生活中去。现在的Neo没有任何杀伤力，就连刚才威胁要挖掉医生的眼睛时也是，凶巴巴的样子更像一只受惊的小刺猬。  
虽然不想承认，Zwei很喜欢Neo，仅凭这一点就足够抵消大部分疑虑。

“你要做什么？”  
Yang没法敲门，进去的时候正撞见Neo挪到床边，双腿上的绷带依稀可见渗出的血色，“医生说了你不能下床，否则他还得给你重新缝一次。”Neo咬着嘴唇，像是没听见一样，继续尝试站起来。Yang皱起眉头，将托盘放在桌子上，向床前走了几步。“你需要什么可以告诉我。”她努力控制着突如其来的火气。Yang知道Neo的伤有多严重，当她帮她脱去那些结了血痂的旧衣服时，甚至不能确定Neo能否活下来。  
“你死了没关系，不要给我添麻烦。”  
Yang生硬地补充道，觉得Neo简直不可理喻。   
Neo又尝试了几次，终于认识到这是不可能完成的任务，向这个人求助超过了底线，但……Neo闭了闭眼，从枕头边抓过scroll，咬着牙打出一行字。  
[洗手间在哪？]  
“.…..”  
Yang瞬间沉默了，脸上的表情足以让Neo立即打开窗户跳下去，如果她办得到，她马上就会这么做。骄傲如Neo，现在连小小的生理问题都要靠别人才能解决，这在她是绝对无法忍受的，何况对方不是别人，正是唯一一位从她手中死里逃生的人。

好问题，Yang想道，她几乎忘记自己捡回来的家伙也只是个普通人，除了做过的那些事，她跟她们这些人也没什么不一样。那么，问题来了，Neo没法自己走着去，这个屋子里能帮上忙的显然只有她一个人。

Yang的犹豫落在Neo眼里自然而然地成为了另一层意思。昔日的敌人落到这种境地，这人一定在幸灾乐祸，觉得她狼狈不堪，可笑至极。说到底，这一切都是因为她没能保护好Roman，如果那时候她没有大意，没有离开他身边就好了。  
想到这里，委屈、悲伤等情绪一齐涌了上来，大概是因为不久前才哭过一次，眼泪来的轻车熟路，鼻子一酸，泪水擅自夺眶而出，Neo干脆放弃挣扎，一边掉眼泪一边狠狠地瞪着罪魁祸首。  
“等一下……？”  
Yang大吃一惊，完全没料到自己的一时发呆竟引来这一场爆发。不禁暗暗埋怨自己慢了半拍的反应，Neo边哭边瞪她，跟受了天大的委屈一样。  
天啊，要是爸爸看到了还以为我对她做了什么。  
“呃，不是……这……我马上带你去。”  
Yang结结巴巴地说道，下意识地伸出右手。

什么都没有。  
她低头看着缺失的一部分，已经过去好几个月，她仍时不时地忘记失去它的事实。熟悉的疼痛忽地从右臂钻了出来，仿佛在嘲笑她的无措。  
废物。

Yang握紧了拳头。

她走到Neo身边，蹲下身。  
“你最好搂住我的脖子，掉下去我不负责。”  
Neo正忙着擦眼泪，感觉到有人接近第一时间便向后缩，摆出一副再过来我就咬你的架势，凶狠地盯着Yang。  
“你不是要去洗手间吗。”Yang叹了口气，Neo犹豫了一会儿，满脸不情愿地伸出手，除了照Yang说的做，她到底也想不出更好的办法。  
Yang深吸一口气，一把把Neo从床上抱了起来，她不确定自己能否保持平衡，好在Neo身体小巧，不算太重。待她抱着人站定，两个人才发现更尴尬的事实——Neo的脸色越发难看，身体某些部位不可避免的接触让两个人都僵硬了，再加上Neo浑身上下只有一件Yang以前的睡衣，长度勉强能盖住大腿。  
“……别乱动。”  
事已至此，Yang只得将就向着洗手间进发，平时只有几步路的距离变的格外长。

洗手间之旅结束，Yang把Neo送回床上，后者立即用被子把整个身体裹了起来。 Yang又花了点力气，把另一把椅子拖到床边，再把Tai专门为病人制作的汤和小菜放上去，外加一张字迹歪歪扭扭的字条。做完这一切又花上了好几分钟。  
“四十分钟后我再来，有事给我发信息。”  
被子里的人一动不动，Yang没有再多作停留，快步离开了客房。

楼下厨房里，Tai几乎把一切都准备好了，Yang连忙跑过去接下洗好的刀叉，她强迫自己做所有力所能及的事情。   
“她吃了吗？不知道合不合她的口味。”  
“相当美味。”  
Yang努力咬下一大口煎饼，和着不得不对父亲撒谎的愧疚一起咽下去。  
Tai笑了起来，“你可以告诉她，想吃什么尽管提。”  
“用不着。”  
Yang马上说道，随即意识到自己说错了话，Tai挑起一边眉毛，惊讶地看着她。  
“我的意思是，她什么都吃，不挑食。”  
“这样吗，啊，看来我得拿出看家本领了，总不能怠慢你的朋友。”  
朋友？  
Yang差点咬到舌头。  
“不是吗？”  
“嗯，在学校的时候见过几次。”  
Yang含糊地说道，对自己欺骗父亲的行为愧疚不已，只好低头大口吃饭，免得再说错话引来Tai的怀疑。  
Tai微微一笑，慈爱地望着女儿狼吞虎咽的样子，他们似乎又回到了过去那些无忧无虑的时光，只不过另一只雏鸟已然离巢。

屋里的三人谁也没有看到，窗外树枝上，一只漆黑的乌鸦展开双翅，无声地融入夜空。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在燃烧。

目光所及都被火焰包围，和自己一样无处可逃。  
布料和塑胶，某种肉类被烧焦的味道绕过指缝拼命往鼻子里钻，汗水和泪水在溢出的瞬间就被蒸发，发不出声音，连求救都做不到。  
躺在那里的人是谁呢，为什么光是瞥上一眼，胸口就痛苦到几乎无法呼吸，明明眼泪已经干涸，却止不住想要哭泣。  
那个人确实死去了，暗红色的液体在她身下蔓延，一直流淌过来，顺着裙摆爬上小腿，冰冷刺骨。身体被分成两半，一半几近融化，一半坚硬如寒冰，只有喉咙口的烧灼感从未改变，什么都好，只要能将这份干渴驱逐出去。  
那个人已经死去了，谁来救救她。

谁来，救救我。

“伤口感染了。”  
Douglas摊手作无辜状，“你们又不让我在这守着，怪我咯，早说让她住到我家里去就不会有这种事发生，你看看，这下平白多受罪。”  
“好了好了，能不能先做正事。”  
Tai果断打断了他的长篇大论，他深知老友的秉性，虽然Neo不会有生命危险，但她看起来难受极了。  
“知道啦知道啦，唔……我看看，这个，这个，还有这个。白色的药片得让她吃下去，绷带也得全部换一遍，黄色的等烧退了再吃，如果明天早上没退烧的话......嗨，吃了我的药不可能不退。”  
医生搓了搓手，眼睛在镜片后面闪闪发光，“那么现在要先把旧的换下来……”  
“Yang？”  
Tai彻底无奈了，一把揪住医生的衣领，回过头唤女儿来帮忙， “交给你了，我得出去一下。”  
“啊，好。”  
在医生检查的时候，Yang一直站在父亲身后，视线从躺在床上，呼吸微弱的人身上飘荡到窗外，她隐约听到Tai和Douglas在说些什么，那些声音好像一下子离她很远，忽地又钻进耳朵，刺的她耳朵生疼。  
Douglas医生太吵了。  
“喂喂喂，我可是医生！你不能这么对我，不让我亲自照顾病人是对这种职业的侮辱！”医生不满地挥舞着双臂，大声说道。  
“什么时候你能对所有的病人一视同仁的时候再说。”  
“这话说的，难道我不是一直对所有人一视同仁吗？”  
两个人的声音逐渐远去，房间里只剩下Yang和昏迷不醒的Neo，以及一堆等待处理的药品和绷带。

Yang在床边蹲了下来，小心地碰了碰Neo的额头，指尖触及的地方一片火热，潮红的脸颊看起来有些消瘦，一点都不像当初在火车上遇见的那可恶的家伙，脸上挂着嘲弄的笑容，骄傲而自信。  
不是这个浑身是伤，面色惨白的女孩，因为不能自由行动哭的像个孩子。  
当Yang追着Zwei推开房门，她看见的是一只浑身是伤，却努力竖起剩下的刺保护自己的小刺猬。  
“醒醒。”  
当然没有回应，床上的人呼吸急促，紧皱着眉头，持续的高热使嘴唇发白干裂，掺杂着细细的鲜红，脸色又比早上Yang发现的时候糟糕了几分。  
就这样放着不管，她一定会死掉。  
她不可以像这样死去。

Neo干裂的唇碰上去让人生不出任何绮思，何况Yang完全没有抱着其他的念头，她尽了最大的努力，把可能会产生的奇奇怪怪的联想抛到脑后，一门心思地想要完成任务。第一次做这种事，Yang始终不得要领，药片外包裹的糖衣一融化，苦涩就从一个人延伸到另一个人那里，好不容易喂进去的药片Neo又吐了出来，Yang不得不拿出第二片——这一次她学乖了，确定Neo完全咽下去了才离开。保险起见，她又给她喂了些清水。

Tai回到家，在Zwei的带领下才找到苦着脸在厨房大口喝果汁的女儿。送走Douglas后他又去了一趟镇上，大包小包买了不少东西。  
“嘿，看我带了什么回来。”  
Yang勉强把最后一点果汁咽下，这才有余力看向父亲。“这是什么？”她马上就发现了一些不同的东西。  
“我问了Douglas，他说会对身体恢复有益，你们都可以吃一些。”  
Tai挠挠头，拎着装食物的袋子走向储藏间，Zwei跟在一旁蹦蹦跳跳。  
“对了，你的小伙伴吃药了吗？”  
“啊，嗯。”  
“那就好，我得做点有营养的东西，希望她能早日康复。”  
Yang张了张嘴，望着父亲忙碌的背影，她想说些什么，又不知道该说什么。  
我这样做真的对吗。  
我到底该怎么办才好？

火焰熄灭了。  
所有一切都化为了灰烬，黑暗中没有一丝光亮，没有一点声息。连自己的心跳和呼吸都微不可闻。发不出声音，就没法向人求救，即使大声呼唤，也没有人会来。  
这个世界就是如此冰冷而残酷。  
他说道。  
所以我们得活下去，改变这个世界，活到最后的人才是赢家。

Neo睁开了眼睛。她马上发现房间里还有另一个人的存在，身体不大听使唤，头部像是有千斤重，费了大半天劲也只能转个角度，但已足以帮她认清散落在被子上的长而蜷曲的金发。眼睛适应黑暗后，Neo还注意到应该盖在人身上的毯子几乎滑到了地上，头靠着床边睡自然是极不舒服的，可那人显然睡的很香，发出了均匀的呼吸声，完全没有被夜里的寒冷影响。

Neo静静地看了很久。

为什么？  
她问她，也问自己。

没有人回答。


	3. 蝴蝶效应

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于赶在2019年的最后一天更新了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈（叉腰笑）大概是过渡的一章，简称公公帮女儿刷未来儿媳妇的好感度副本w

“神啊，为何不拯救你虔诚的信徒？”

Douglas医生有一个好习惯。  
每次出诊完毕回到家，他做的第一件事是用纸笔将诊疗过程详细地记录在案，再以独有的分类方式整理成册，好好地保存起来。  
“亲手写下来可以让印象更加深刻。”  
他这么解释道。

二十年如一日，厚厚的诊疗记录堆满了书架的每一个角落，补丁岛的大多数居民都能在他的书房里找到独属于自己的一本病历。不过，当然了，这些记录跟他的藏书一样是不对外开放的。

“好，没有遗漏，今天就到这里。”  
Douglas医生站起身，一丝不苟地舒展起僵硬的身体，活像一位即将踏入赛场的运动员，时间是晚上11点35分。做完一整套拉伸运动用了15分钟，然后才是准备晚饭时间。

他的房子和Taiyang Xiao Long家一样远离城镇，却更加隐秘，如果没有人指点，第一次来访的人得花上一倍多的时间才能顺利抵达。整栋建筑物从外面看上去并没有特别的地，作为一个大龄单身汉，他的花园被打理的过于整洁了一些。如果有幸受邀参观房屋内部，大门一打开，访客们就会发现根本无从下脚——一条长沙发大剌剌地横在门口，要抵达客厅中央坐下喝上一杯热茶，得先挤过它和墙之间的缝隙，或是不顾形象地从沙发背上翻进去，Douglas倒是不介意他的客人们采用哪种方式进门，用他的话来说‘直接跳进来也没关系’。说到底，除了医学协会成员和一些不小心走错路的旅行者，很少有人会上门拜访他。  
他没有固定的就职机构，比起在室内坐着  
等着病人们按部就班前来就诊，他更愿意拎着急救箱上门服务，如果没有别的事，几乎是随叫随到。

奇怪的是，Douglas医生在补丁岛的风评不算太好。  
好评价更多是因为他无可挑剔的医术，碍于这一点，许多人只能咬牙按捺住想揍他几拳的冲动。目前为止他到底没干过太出格的事情。  
曾有好事者试着给他牵过红线，大家一致认为这家伙有了对象就不会再觊觎别人家的妻女。他也答应的痛快，见面后仔仔细细地将姑娘从头到脚打量了一番，张口却是“我认为你应该马上去医院做检查”。

姑娘去了，做完手术后相亲的事就没了下文，消息传开后张罗着帮他脱单的人也消停了，于是Douglas得以继续单着，以调戏每一位女性病人为乐。

从书房向厨房进发需要一些时间，一路上Douglas仔细地将每一样使用过的物品收拾整齐，一切都必须回归刻在他脑海中的模样，容不得半点误差。如果有别的人进来，即使是最细微的改变他也能马上发觉。  
这是一天中Douglas最喜欢的时候，诊疗记录又多了薄薄的几张，月光透过玻璃洒在地板上为他照明，他不想费心找到电灯开关破坏这一切，四周静悄悄的，只有平缓的呼吸声和树叶被风摇出的沙沙声。

经过客厅时他脚下一顿，只有几秒，没有影响他的行进路线，继续保持匀速进入厨房，打开橱柜拿出两只杯子，从玻璃瓶中倒了一些水后端着它们返回了客厅。  
他还是没有开灯，家里的每一处摆设他都烂熟于心，即使蒙着眼睛也不会摔跟头。况且，对他那不请自来的客人来说，月光足够耀眼了。

“Douglas Francis随时为您效命，夫人。”  
他把杯子摆在茶几上，将其中一只向着那人推过去，Douglas不敢肯定她等了多久，通过周围温度下降的速度判断，决不是短短几分钟。  
“而你迟到了，Douglas。”  
那隐藏在黑暗中的女人说道，月光为她的黑色长发镀上了一层银灰，Douglas清楚地看见她的右手放在腰间的长刀上，不禁吞了口口水。  
“是，可这不是出于我的本意，我最近有些忙，您知道的。”  
Douglas垂着脸作恭谨状，从神情到语气挑不出一丝差错。  
“我不记得给你安排过别的任务。”  
“是这样没错，凡事总有例外。”  
“任务失败是因为‘例外’？”  
女人的声音忽然严厉起来，Douglas适时地把头埋的更低了一些。  
“请允许我纠正您的措辞，任务没有失败，我只是……”  
他小声反驳。  
“还没找到机会？”  
女人冷笑一声，端起了桌上的杯子。  
“也不是，恕我直言……您的命令有悖于我的职业道德标准！”  
Douglas忽地抬起头嚷道，双目圆睁，活像一个被冒犯到人生信条的骑士，时刻准备着冲上去和对方拼命。  
“得啦，Douglas，不要在我面前装模作样，你可不是小丑。”  
女人挖苦地说道，手指有一下没一下地敲着杯身，她马上就领会了他的意图：“你想要什么？”  
“啊哈哈哈，哎，您不觉得很有趣么？宠物狗向主人乞食前，都要使出浑身解数逗乐一番，讨要梦寐以求的美味。”  
Douglas咧嘴一笑，露出一口白的发亮的牙齿，像是没有注意到女人因为他的发言而蹙起的眉头，抓起杯子喝了一大口。  
“您不试试么？这可是好东西，一个老朋友送给我的，味道不错，适合睡前来两口，有助于提高睡眠质量。”  
Douglas咂咂嘴，“就是量少了点，他只肯给我一瓶，真是小气。”

“不要在我面前玩这些无聊的把戏，我不想说第二次，回答我的问题，Douglas。”  
女人厉声说道。  
“噢，您为什么不尝尝看呢？我保证没有在里面加别的玩意儿，就像我们第一次见面的时候一样。”  
他像是没听见心爱的玻璃杯在对方手中咔咔作响，自顾自地说了下去：“那是偶发性事件，谁都会吓一跳吧？被一群不速之客堵在办公室里，想着在茶水里加点东西也很正常啦。”  
“……正常的医生会想到利用‘不速之客’试药。”  
“我可没那么说。”  
Douglas嘿嘿一笑，“看来您并没有忘记。”  
“你觉得我会食言？”  
女人反问道，她逐渐领会到Douglas的意图，不由得烦躁起来，她当初想的是尽可能拖延一些时间，至少等局势稳定下来，找一个可以利用又不会走漏风声的人不是那么容易，而他也同意了，为什么现在突然提起？  
也许发生了她不知道的事，使得事态开始超出了掌控。女人皱着眉头，她很讨厌这种感觉。  
“您当然不会。”  
Douglas忽然坐直了身体，两手撑在茶几上。  
“我只是……想做一点小小的改动。”

“跟您前些日子交给我的任务有关。”

“我不明白你的意思。”  
女人捏着杯子的手抖了一下，极轻微的，Douglas没有发现。  
“您要求让她尽快消失，而我的想法是‘物尽其用’，从结果上来说不会有悖于您的命令，但我还需要一些时间，所以……您可否答应我这小小的要求，Raven Brawen夫人？”  
“‘不要做多余的事情’，我应该告诉过你。”  
Raven生硬地答道，她感到有些恶心，生理上的，这位医生的种种事迹她自然一清二楚，为了保证部落的安全，寻找合作伙伴必须一再谨慎，野心勃勃和利益为上的人自然不在选择范围之内，Douglas无疑是最好的人选，但现在看来，她或许应该改变合作方针。  
Douglas沉默了，Raven小心地调整着呼吸的频率，以免他注意到她在这件事上有所动摇。她不会突然同情心泛滥，否则一开始就不会要求Douglas处理掉那个小刺客。

“你有没有想过，在他眼中我和你，我们和其他人，对他来说有什么区别？”

‘物尽其用’，他的确是这么说的。

她终于想起把手中的杯子放回原位，她不担心他会有胆子在她身上动手脚，他是个聪明人。  
世界上最不缺的就是聪明人。

Raven呼出一口气，她很清楚马上动手会惹来许多不必要的麻烦，但她找不到合适的理由拒绝他。她更明白唯独在这件事上，Douglas Francis不会因为她持反对意见就轻易放弃。

“嗨呀，您大可不必担心会有什么消息传出去……您还不知道我么？我还不能死。”  
沉默许久之后Douglas忽地说道，Raven心中一动，没有马上回答。  
“我认识Roman Torchwick。”  
他又说道，“而他，不可能再出现在我的面前，除了他之外也不会有人会因为她的消失来找我，或者您的麻烦，关于这一点您大可放心。”  
“那可真是令人安心。”  
Raven慢慢地回答道，Douglas装作没听出她语气中的讥讽，他太了解她了，知道该说什么才能得到他想要的，何况他说的都是事实。  
“还有就是，必须要她活着……至少在我找到答案前她不能是一具冰冷的尸体，否则就毫无意义了，我也不打算杀掉她，可这意味着无法完成您交给我的任务，所以……”。  
“那你就那么做吧。”  
Raven打断了他的话，“你想做什么，要做什么，都与我无关。如果她伤到他们一根头发，Douglas，你应该知道后果。”  
“我知道，我知道！绝对不会有问题，嗯，最多一两个月，不会太久的。”  
Douglas笑逐颜开，“哎！我太高兴了，真的非常高兴，我要再喝一杯！”  
他搓着手跳了起来，“您真的不试试么？这可是您前夫从寒风王国的商队那里得来的。”

“不用。”

Raven面色一变，沉着脸在沙发旁打开了传送门：“记住你说的话，Douglas。”  
“我谨记在心，夫人。”  
随着被撕裂的空间恢复原状，Douglas站直身体，久久地凝视着她消失的地方，嘴角的笑意越来越深。  
“她真够谨慎的，不是吗？”  
他自言自语道，目光落在那饱受摧残的玻璃杯上，里面的液体一滴未少。  
“真是太可惜了，我还想看看在她身上会不会有不同的反应。算啦，但愿那两位姑娘不会和她一样难缠。”

初秋时节的晨风虽然温和，从窗缝钻进来的时候依旧带了些凉意，对Neo来说却是别样的感觉，这几天来她越发地感到需要一些东西给自己降降温，比如说冰淇淋之类的。

Yang是不会给她买的。

推开窗子对现在的她来说颇为费劲，首先她得从床上坐起来——没有人帮助的情况下得花上好几分钟，最后靠着左手臂的力量小心翼翼地挪到窗台边，如果前一天晚上Yang刚好插上了插销，就得花更多的时间把它弄出来。

Neo向来醒得早，在这里她最不缺的就是睡眠，过去倒是时不时地会熬夜工作，现在即使她睡上一整天，或是一整天不睡也没关系，除了会错过热气腾腾的食物，倒也没什么损失。  
金发女孩的爱心有限，Neo对此从来就没抱有过期待，说到底，金发女孩完全可以丢下她不管的。

真是搞不懂。  
Neo摇摇头，把这个问题抛到脑后，泛滥的同情心只会招来祸患，那家伙迟早有一天会明白吧。

看起来今天会是个久违的大晴天，Neo趴在窗台上，眯起眼睛迎接清晨的第一缕阳光，太阳虽未完全升起，它的光芒却已足够耀眼。微风裹挟着林中植被的清香一同轻抚她的脸颊，逐渐有了温度的阳光亲吻她的指尖，甚至有些痒痒的，Neo睁开了眼睛。

不是错觉。

Neo歪头打量着恰好停留在她指尖的小家伙，它一定是被初秋的凉意冲昏了头脑，找不到该回去的地方，误打误撞停在了最危险的地方歇脚。没想到在这个季节还会有蝴蝶，Neo没有动弹，她不想吓到它。  
要不是那些细小的触角弄得她指尖发痒，Neo几乎要以为它是直视阳光后产生的错觉，那对翅膀呈淡黄色，恰到好处地融入不断升起的太阳之中。

说起来，这个季节的蝴蝶应该极为稀少了，这么算起来遇到它的她，算是幸运……吧？  
Neo自嘲地笑了笑，这段时间以来她越发地感到迷茫。一切的一切都令她不由地回想起从前，遇到Roman之前的那些日子，遇到他之后他带给她的安心和归属感，他们呆在一起的那些日子经常居无定所，但她从没觉得自己是孤单一人。

现在他不在了，她却有一个能够遮风挡雨的居所，她有大把的时间用来怀念他，为他哭泣，不用担心被其他人伤害。  
她不得不承认，在这里她不用担心任何事，不用考虑任何事，直到伤口痊愈为止。  
Neo叹了口气，她被金发女孩和她父亲的做法给弄糊涂了，如果那时Cinder Fall没有抛下他们，输家是金发女孩这一边……她不可能做同样的傻事，就算她脑子坏掉了也不会。Roman绝对会对这种行为嗤之以鼻，就像他评价那只小红帽一样，‘不知现实究竟有多么残酷的小英雄’，他会用实际行动告诉她们，真实的世界和她们想象中的完全不同。

每个人都是如此的脆弱而渺小，如同她指间的蝴蝶，离开她后，大概过不了多久它就会因为寒冷和饥饿而失去生机，与满地落叶融为一体。如果她没有恰好被Yang发现，现在应该也是一样的下场。  
如果那时在火车上没有神秘女人出现，她顺利地用细剑割开了Yang的喉咙……突如其来的‘如果’化为一条吐着信子的毒蛇，嘶叫着自她的脊背蜿蜒而上。

“你知道蝴蝶效应么？”  
熟悉又陌生的男声忽地打破了清晨的宁静，Neo打了个寒颤，静止的血液猛地涌上大脑，一瞬间她甚至有些头晕目眩，停留在她指尖的蝴蝶敏锐地捕捉到了落脚点的细微震动，振起双翅在她面前打了个转，头也不回地乘着风飞向已然注定好的未来。

“一只小小的蝴蝶扇动翅膀就能引起一阵飓风，太有意思了，你不这么觉得吗？”  
令人烦躁的声音并没有因为她的沉默而休止，反而更加起劲。  
“……我认为，蝴蝶是一种神奇的生物，它能够改变的不止是天气，还有命运。”  
Neo没有回头，她需要一点时间恢复平静，她知道自己双颊发烫，医生一定会借机凑上来的。

是谁都好，赶紧让他消失，不然她就自己动手。

“Douglas？Dougals你跑哪去了？噢，不会吧……”

蝴蝶实现了她的愿望。

身后的家伙忽然发出一声惨叫：“嘿！我又不是小偷你干嘛咬我？不认识我了吗！？Tai！Tai！你家的狗疯了！”  
杀意退去，Neo回过头，只见Zwei翘着尾巴威风凛凛地守在她的床前，喉咙里不时发出几声低吼，那意思很明显：‘再过来我就咬你’。令人讨厌的家伙则捂着手腕在门口直蹦，Neo眼尖地发现地上落了几片布条，材质和医生的上衣一模一样，差点笑了出来。

她太喜欢Zwei了。

“我已经警告过你了，Douglas。”  
端着托盘的金发男人出现在门口，看着不靠谱的老友只有摇头的份，Neo有些诧异，往常都是Yang给她送饭，当父亲的基本没露过面。  
“早上好，今天感觉怎么样？”  
被称为Tai的男人露齿一笑，他在竭尽全力在表达他的善意，Neo感觉到了这一点，她唯一能做的只是点点头。  
“那就好，今天的早饭我尝试了一些新东西，希望不会不和你的胃口。”

Neo又点了点头，她闻到了玉米和奶油的甜香，这是她喜欢的味道。Tai熟练地把用作临时餐桌的椅子拖到床边，顺便摸了摸Zwei的头顶，Neo羡慕地看着他们，她真想摸摸那只可爱的小狗。  
“那么，我们也先去吃早饭，之后Douglas要帮你做个检查，他拉来了一堆东西，我们还得把它们拼起来……”  
他瞟了一眼捂着手哀嚎不断的医生，“抱歉，这次我会把他看好的，走吧Zwei，我给你准备了你最爱的火腿。”  
“汪汪！”  
小狗应声跟在主人身后，临走前回头摇了摇尾巴，像是在对她说‘待会见’，Neo颇感安慰，这意味着待会她不用和Douglas医生单独呆在一起了。

他们离开的时候没有关门，Neo能隐约听到楼下的动静，她小口吃着早饭，一边试图分辨他们在楼下做些什么，金发女孩的父亲说医生带来的东西需要组装，听起来似乎是专门为她准备的，Neo皱了皱鼻子，她可以拒绝吗？

那位医生总让她产生异样的感觉，不仅是因为他试图吃她豆腐——碍于身体状况她没法马上让他尝到厉害，心底有个声音告诫她要保持警惕，尤其是对他。

饭后，Douglas医生如约而至，拖着一台机器吭哧吭哧地进了房间，Zwei跟在他后面一步不离，这让Neo觉得好过好多了。  
“女孩子老皱眉头容易长皱纹哦。”  
他像是完全感觉不到房里的氛围，嘴里哼着不知名的小曲，行云流水般摆弄他带来的医疗用具。  
“咱们要先查个血常规，你真的应该住到我那里去，免得我还得把这些玩意拖过来拖过去，再说了……噢早上好Xiao Long小姐，今天你看起来气色不错。”

他绝对是她见过的第二个睁着眼睛说瞎话的能人，Neo心想，默默地掀开被子，好让金发女孩把她从床上拎起来，医生拉开了机器，为这对奇怪的组合让出足够的空间，可惜他不是沉默寡言的类型。  
“你们感情真好。”  
在Yang以一种并不温柔的方式Neo放回床上后他说道，“不过我建议你可以再小心一点，移动的时候不要碰到她的腿，免得伤口开裂。”  
Yang没有回答，蓬乱黯淡的金发遮住了她的表情，Neo则重新回到了被子的怀抱，现在这里唯一让她感到舒适的只有它和Zwei。  
“好啦，把手伸出来。”  
Douglas也不在意，转而对着Neo说道，也许是因为Yang在场，他没有做出让Neo不舒服的举动，抽血的时候有点疼，但Neo眉毛都没动一下，主要原因是不想让金发女孩认为她害怕扎针。

以前她是能吃药决不打针的类型。

输液是一件无聊而漫长的事情。

Neo忧郁地望着天花板，，能乱动的手被扎上了针，就算想翻scroll解闷都不行了。她不得不明令禁止无所事事的大脑胡思乱想，她不想琢磨那些可能性，已经发生过的事情无法改变，而且她不认为自己做错了事。  
判定她那时的所作所为是错误，就是在否定她遇到Roman后的人生。

我没有错。

Neo在心里重复了一遍，极力把火车上那位金发女孩的身影从脑海中赶走。

对眼前的危险一无所觉，大声向同伴宣告‘她是我的’——天真到不可思议，被绊倒在地时惊讶又不甘心的眼神，那双眼眸明明是紫罗兰色的，其中却像是燃烧着火焰。还有那头漂亮的金色长发，它们随着主人的动作在空中飞舞跳跃，Neo本打算着摸一摸，看看它们是不是如她所想的一般会烫伤她的手指。

回房间的路上Neo偷偷打量了一番抱着她的家伙，头发长时间疏于打理，她甚至能闻到一些怪异的味道，但Neo不确定是自己还是金发女孩——能确定的是她们俩都没有彻底清洁过自己。Neo做的很小心，本能地感到如果Yang发现她在观察她的一举一动，会毫不犹豫地把她扔到地上，仿佛她是一件物品，她只是在做搬运工。

进门的时候她们俩还差点一起撞到墙上，Neo没有理由怀疑Yang是故意的，她纯粹是没有注意到门的存在——她不知道自己在做什么，要去哪里，仅此而已。

木质地板吱呀作响，进来的不是Zwei，更不是金发女孩和那个医生，Neo睁开了眼睛。

“抱歉，打扰你休息了？”

Tai站在门口，挠了挠脑袋，看上去有些不好意思，Neo摇摇头，从床上坐了起来，她昨晚拿到了合身的衣服，不用再担心这样那样的小事。诚然这身衣服对她来说太幼稚可爱了一些，不过有总比没有好。

“噢，那就好……介意我占用你一些时间吗？”  
Tai说道，得到肯定的答复后才走近了一些，坐在先前Douglas拖过来的椅子上。  
“住的还习惯吗？衣服有没有不合身？我把你原来的衣服拿去让他们比照着做，如果不合适再重新做。”

原来如此，Neo想道，如果是Yang给她选了一身如此幼稚、兜帽上还有粉色兔耳朵的睡衣，等她好起来绝对会狠狠揍她一顿。  
对于他的提问Neo仍然只能摇头，她有些尴尬，她很久没有从Roman之外的人那里得到这样的关心，不知道该作何反应。  
“没关系，放轻松，就像在自己家里一样，你是Yang的朋友，也就是我的朋友。”  
像是看出她的不自在，Tai笑着说道，殊不知这番话只让Neo更觉尴尬，她只能祈祷Tai永远不会知道她们的关系。

“唔，好吧，言归正传，实际上我是有别的事情。”  
Neo稍稍屏住了呼吸，她从没把眼前的男人当作一个普通人，能教出金发女孩和小红帽的家伙不会是普通中年家庭妇男。  
“啊，可能我这么说你会觉得奇怪，但是我还是必须……向你道谢。”

等等，什么？

Neo惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“……就是这样，没错。”  
Tai笑了笑，笔挺的脊背第一次有了些弧度，向后靠在椅背上。  
“虽然我这么说你可能觉得奇怪，我并不是说你受伤是件好事——不是这个意思，我很感激你能出现这里。”  
他叹了口气，目光投向不远处桌子上的那些相框。  
“在Beacon发生的事让她深受打击，不单是因为手，我女儿她不会因为失去一只手臂而一蹶不振。”  
Neo胡乱地点着头，她稍微抓到一丝头绪了。  
“我不知道到底发生了什么，她不愿意谈起那一天——可怜的姑娘，Ruby也不知道，结果是她一个人留在这里，只有我和Zwei。”  
“她认为她再一次被抛下了，这对她来说比任何事情都让她更受打击。”  
Tai收回目光，手掌轻轻抚摸着Zwei的脊背。  
“没有什么比陪伴在身边更重要，但我只能陪着她，改变不了任何事，所以我更加想要感谢你的到来。”  
Neo抬起脸，她终于弄清他的意思了。

可我帮不上忙。

“啊，我不是想要你做什么。”  
Tai笑着摆摆手，“在你来之前，她一直封闭在自己的世界里，而你的到来在那层膜上划开了一道口子，让我和医生能想办法把手伸进去，试着把她拉出来。”  
“你做了我们做不到的事情，即使这是无意的，我也必须向你道谢，这对一个父亲来说是非常重要的事情，谢谢你。”  
Tai从椅子上站起来，冲着她微微弯腰。  
Neo脸红了，左手手指不知所措地揉着被角，她很少被人如此郑重其事地道谢，更何况她自始至终什么都没做。

“那么，你好好休息，有什么需要直接告诉Yang或者我，让Zwei带给我就行。”  
“还有就是……那些追杀你的人我已经让老朋友去查了，放心吧，在这里你是绝对安全的，没有人能伤害你。”  
他向门口走去，像是想起什么似的又停住脚步。  
“对了，午饭想吃什么？喜不喜欢吃甜的？别看我这样，做菜还是小有心得。”

Neo目送着他，忽然发现他的背影和记忆中某一时刻的Roman重叠在一起，她的视线模糊了起来。

连接着输液管的手臂发凉，睡意一阵阵袭来，恍惚间某个柔软的物体跳了上来，依偎着她的手臂和细细的管子，提供了额外的温度。

注入血管的液体不再冰冷，她终于能安心睡去，她知道这一次的梦不会再有阴霾。

“没有人能伤害你了。”

只要在这里。


End file.
